TECH
by midnight moonchild
Summary: Captain Makenzie Rosa is the respected warrior/scientist who created R.E.N a tactial computer A.I and the Combat Mech Designation Zero, She has been sent to Autobot HQ to work alongside Optimus Prime to test the Zero suit in combat, this is there story.


TECH

by Midnight Moonchild

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers nor will I ever own Tranformers I only own Rosa my OC I make no profit from thie story it is for entertainment only

* * *

Today was the day N.E.S.T got a new member.

* * *

Epps was pacing back and forth in the hanger growing more inpatient by the second the newbie was late. He had been told the new captain was an expert at armoured suit combat. The latest technology N.E.S.T had at their disposal. In fact she was the one that designed it.

Optimus smiled down at Epps, he found it amusing that Epps got so wound up over something as simple as greeting a new member. Optimus looked up hearing metallic feet on concrete and frowned not recognising the walking pattern. It was defiantly light on its feet giving him the impression that whatever it was it was probably female. Optimus spared a glance at Epps who apparently hadn't noticed yet.

"Epps." Optimus said before coming to stand at his full height as Epps turned to answer him he nodded to the entrance of the hanger just as a human sized mech of some kind walked in. Judging by the sway in its hips Optimus's Assumption of its gender was correct.

The mech/female casually made her way across the hanger and stopped in front of Epps and Optimus. Her paint job was dark red and purple with a black trim and sported the Autobot insignia on the side of each thigh with the nest logo on her right shoulder and an unfamiliar logo on the other shoulder. The female/Mech tapped on her visor which slid up to reveal one pale blue eye and a black eye patch over the other, if you looked close enough you could see the end of a scar under the patch. The woman had long blue hair which was unusual. Optimus could only surmise that she died it that colour.

She glanced up at Optimus not in the least bit surprised to see a giant robot. She gave him quick once over with a tilt of her head and smiled. "What do you think R.E.N" The woman said her voice was feminine but deep with slightly rough undertone.

"Subject is 98.5% Compatible." Stated an electronic voice emanating from her head set. "Remarkable." She thought to herself before glancing at Epps when he gave her a confused look. "Sorry." She chuckled offering her hand to shake. "I'm Captain Mackenzie it's a pleasure to meet you." She watched Optimus in the corner of her good eye studying his reactions.

She then turned to Optimus and smiled. "You must be Optimus." She said. Optimus raised an eyebrow or what she guessed was his eyebrow at her as if he wasn't sure how to react to her "Yes." Optimus stated plainly. "R.E.N pleasure to meet you." said the electronic voice making the woman smile. "I'm Captain Rosa Mackenzie and this." She pointed to her head set. "Is R.E.N my tactical computer." Optimus smiled then "A pleasure to meet you both, May I ask what R.E.N meant earlier about 98.5% compatibility?" Optimus said his curiosity getting the better of him.

Mackenzie nodded and tapped her visor and a holo screen projected an extensive database file with her stats and a comparison between them and Optimus. "R.E.N was stating that if I was to work with any of the Autobots in a 2 man Cell you Optimus have a 98.5% compatibility with me." She smiled when he tilted his head the side she could see his Optics flicker for a moment, She guessed he was reviewing the files.

Optimus blinked then and nodded. "I see." Epps looked puzzled for a moment and was relieved when Lennex strolled in "Then its settled Optimus, Mackenzie will be your Human Partner." Lennex grinned he had already been made aware before she even arrived that she would be Optimus's Partner from head office.

* * *

After a debriefing session with the nest team Optimus glanced at the new Captain "would you like me to show you around the base?" Optimus offered when she glanced up at him. "That would be lovely." She smiled before making her way over to him.

He was about to offer her his hand but froze when she made an inhuman leap onto his knee joint before climbing up his chassis like a pro acrobat and came to stop on his shoulder. "This suit has its advantages." She winked making Optimus blink at her for a moment in shock "Indeed." He stated simply before leaving the briefing room to show her around.

Optimus strolled down one of the many corridors of the Nest base. "Where would you like to visit first?" Optimus asked as he strolled down another long corridor. Mackenzie thought for a moment from her perch on his shoulder. "I think a visit to the med bay first would be beneficial." She said as he turned and made his way to the med bay doors "Are you unwell?" Optimus asked a little worried. "Don't worry Optimus I just need to give Ratchet a few data pads in case I'm incapacitated and my suit needs repairs." She reassured him as the doors slid open to reveal the med bay.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he strolled into the med bay and Ratchet was nowhere to be found "Guesse he's not home." Rosa said stepping of his shoulder and landing on the ground with a metallic thud in a crouched position. "Your suit is impressive, but I can't help but wonder where you got the technology to create it." Optimus said as he watched Rosa pull out some data pads from her suit and placed them on the desk.

"Believe me Optimus when I say, you don't want to know." She said before walking past the desk to a screen on the wall and examined the schematics projected on it. "I see" Optimus said solemnly his assumption was correct her suit was another thing the humans had reverse engineered from Megatron while he was in cryo stasis at hover damn.

"Well I've done what I came here for, Care to show me the rest of the base" She said cheerfully before leaping back up onto his shoulder. "Of course." Optimus nodded before turning to leave the med bay as the doors opened and Ratchet walked in "Optimus? Was there something you needed?" Ratchet said coming to stand in front of him. Optimus nodded his head to Rosa who was perched on his shoulder. "Oh and who is this?" Ratchet said as his optics studied Rosa.

"This is Captain Rosa Mackenzie She is to be my Partner." Optimus said sounding more than a little distracted. "I see, well a pleasure to meet you Rosa what can I do for you." Ratchet said as he sat down on his chair by the desk.

"Those Data pads have my suits schematics; I'm leaving them in your care in case I an unable to make repairs myself." Rosa said as Ratchet picked on up and scanned it "But these are?" Rosa nodded "you should have no problems repairing them then." Rosa said her tone becoming serious.

"I realise you did not want to share your Weapon technology with us, But I'm afraid this suit was designed before you arrived." Rosa narrowed her eyes at Ratchet as he studied another data pad. "I understand." Ratchet said with a sigh "This should be sufficient data." Ratchet then pulled out a blank data pad and began to make notes.

"Now about that tour." Rosa smiled softly at Optimus. "What would you like to see next?" Optimus asked as he left the med bay and the doors slide shut behind them. "The training area might be a good idea, after all we are going to have to train together if we are to work together on the field." She said making herself comfortable on his shoulder. Optimus nodded before strolling down the corridor towards the training area.

* * *

Well there you have it the first chapter of my latest story TECH im not going to give anything away, Im keeping my cards close to my shest on this one I hope you will all enjoy this story

next chapter coming soon..................


End file.
